


Happy

by blasphemousrumours



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Manipulation, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemousrumours/pseuds/blasphemousrumours
Summary: The reader and Rick meet at a bar after they've both just been dumped, where they realize that they might have more in common than meets the eye.This takes place after the events of "Auto Erotic Assimilation" and was inspired by the song "Happy" by Mother Mother.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

I’d been down on my luck before, but this had to take the cake. My boyfriend of two years had decided to leave me for his lab assistant, or as he put it, to focus on his “career”. Now, I’m not stupid, I had noticed him staying at his lab later and later each week, and after I saw what his partner looked like, every piece of the puzzle seemed to fall into place. I didn’t mind it though, the security of a set schedule and relationship (no matter how much it was falling apart) made me feel happy enough to turn a blind eye. Well I thought I was happy, now it was very clear that I was just depressed and deciding to settle.

However, all of that was gone now, I packed up my shit with a blank face and left my downtown apartment in Seattle. It was hard, especially when he kept telling me to talk to him or at least say something, but I knew that if I said anything I would cry and beg him to take me back. The cycle needed to be broken now. I had to get over myself and rip off the band-aid.

After driving for a couple hours, I stopped in a small town, paid for a room in a shitty motel and walked to the closest bar. Out of sight, out of mind. I’d worry about what the fuck I was going to do tomorrow. That was a future me problem, right now my only priority was getting super drunk as quickly as possible.

As I walked into the bar I found that it was actually pretty busy on account that it was a Friday night, so I settled into the last available booth in the back. The fake red plastic leather on the seat was torn so I slowly picked at it as I waited for a server to drop by. Not even a minute later, the slap of two hands on the edge of my table caused me to jump and look up. An older guy with messy blue hair and lab coat was glaring down at me, his unkempt uni-brow in the shape of a deep v.

“L-l-listen sweetheart, don’t get me wrong I love to share my seat with some hot ass, b-uugh-t I’m really not in the mood right now so if you could move t-that would be fucking fantastic,” he slurred, already sliding his body into the other side of the booth.

I scoffed, looking him up and down some more before replying, “Your seat? It’s not like your name is on it”

Besides it seemed like this guy was already tipsy at least with the way he was slurring.

Without saying anything he pointed down at the table where I saw the word Rick sloppily carved into the wood. I blinked a few times not believing that this dude seriously carved his name into the table. The old guy, _Rick,_ waved over a nearby server while I was still processing what just happened.

“Hey Rick, we haven’t seen you in a while who’s your lady friend?” the server asked with a friendly smile while glancing over at me.

Rick looked over to me with an annoyed expression on his face, “What the fuck y-y-your still here?”

I sighed before giving him the fakest smile I could muster, “Listen, it seems like you’ve had a shitty day and mine hasn’t been the greatest either. We’re both adults, we can just share the booth. I won’t even talk to you,”

I took the moment of silence that followed as a yes and turned to look up at the waiter.

“Could I get a screwdriver please?”

The waiter nodded before Rick waved his hand in the air.

“J-jack just ma-make that six shots of your cheapest whiskey for me and the lady” Rick ordered nonchalantly before slumping into his seat.

The server, Jack, looked back and forth between Rick and I before leaving to go grab the shots.

I let out a breath that I didn’t even realize that I had been holding in as I went back to picking at the part of the booth that was falling apart.

Rick was the first to break the silence after the shots had been set down on the table.

“So” he started before taking a shot and slamming it back down on the table, “What the fuck is your problem?” he asked casually.

I decided to reach for one too. Still feeling a bit on edge from our previous exchange, I muttered, “I thought we weren’t talking to each other.”

Rick looked at me incredulously as I took my shot.

“Listen sweetheart, that’s the rule you decided to make” he pointed out, “a-and I don’t follow rules so I’ll ask again,” he stopped to take another shot, “Why the fuck, is a young, hot, twen-twenty something like you doing sulking in the b-back of a bar, alone, on a F-Friday night.”

I rolled my eyes as I tried to hide my slight blush from his comments by downing another shot.

“Nothing crazy, I got dumped and I don’t want to think about it or feel anything right now,” I admitted, refusing to make eye contact.

Rick let out a half assed laughed as he picked up the last two shots handing one to me.

“Y-you know we may have more in common than it seems,” he admitted, before raising his glass.

“T-to getting drunk and forgetting”

I stared at him a moment before smiling and mimicking his action.

“To getting drunk and forgetting”

…

I knew that at least a few hours had passed, but I didn’t know what time it was. All I knew was that I was still with Rick in the bar and that whatever alcohol he’d given to me from his flask had gotten me completely fucked up.

I grabbed Rick and hung onto his arm as I sloppily made my way to the jukebox machine.

“H-hey mis-mister science guy, ya you know what s-song you remind me of?” I slurred giggling as I squinted at the blurry song names on the jukebox screen.

“En-enlighten me sweetheart,” he chuckled, swinging an arm around my waist.

“Ah-hah!” I cheered as I finally found it.

I burst out in laughter as I saw a look of recognition cross Rick’s face as he figured out the song.

“Oingo boingo seriously?” he chided me with smirk on his face.

I gasped overdramatically, “Weird science is a good song! If you don’t like it you just have bad taste.”

I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and it took me a moment to realize that the two of us were super close to each other and Rick was just staring at me.

“W-w-what’s wrong, w-what are you looking at?” I asked sheepishly feeling super self-conscious of myself in my drunken state.

Rick didn’t answer my question, instead he muttered something to himself I didn’t quite get before he grabbed the sides of my face and leaned down to kiss me.

We messily bumped teeth and the action made me pull my head back. He had a guilty look on his face, and before he could say anything, I quickly lifted my head back up to him and resumed the kiss. His tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth which made me moan as he backed me up to the pool table and placed himself in-between my legs.

It wasn’t until a loud cough that the both of us separated, breathing heavy. There stood the server that I couldn’t remember the name of, standing awkwardly with his arms crossed.

“H-hey Rick the bar closed like thirty minutes ago I’m gonna have to ask you guys to take this somewhere else, I gotta lock up,” the guy said before walking away.

I hid my face in Rick’s chest in embarrassment, zoning out a little.

“H-hey,” he whispered in my ear bringing me back down to Earth, “C-can I show you something,”

I pulled back to look up and him and gave him a smile as I nodded.

He kept his arm around my waist to help steady me as we made our way out of the bar into the cold Washington air. A feeling of contentment was the last thing I remembered before waking up the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up by myself with a bad hangover in the back of a weird ass looking car. I groaned as I massaged my temples and sat up. The blanket I had on, fell off of me and I found my dress still half on with my tits out and my bra and panties nowhere to be found. I sighed trying to make myself decent as I looked around. I was obviously in someone’s garage and I racked my brain for context clues when only one thing came to mind – Rick.

After a minute, I found my purse in the front seat and decided now would be the best time to try and dip. Rick didn’t seem like the type to want to stay and cuddle the morning after. As I got out of the car, I looked to the row of shelves to the right of me and decided to take a peek. A lot of it seemed like junk, but my curiosity was high especially after I found the box labeled ‘time travel stuff’. The desk over to my left had beakers filled with colorful liquids and a weird looking machine surrounded by broken red glass and a black looking substance.

The sound of the door to the garage opening caused me to jump and pull my purse closer to my body. I turned my head to find Rick walking in with a mug in his hands.

“You know it’s rude to go through someone’s shit without asking,” he lightly scolded, “you want me to spank you again?” he asked walking over to me, laying his hand on the side of my ass.

I felt myself get wet immediately, like my body was remembering a memory that the alcohol made me forget.

“Who said I was going through your shit?” I asked as innocently as I could, trying to change the subject. Taking his hand off my ass and I turned around to meet him face to face with a slight smile.

“The, I’ve been caught doing something I shouldn’t be doing, deer in the headlights look gave it away sweetheart,” he smirked, holding out the mug in his hand to me.

The smell of coffee made my mouth water and I took it out of his hands carefully before leaning on the edge of his desk and taking a long sip. Without realizing it I let out a slight moan. I had been so thirsty and I knew the caffeine would help with my hangover.

He took a seat in front of me and groaned “Fuck are you trying to get me hard again baby, cause let me tell you it’s definitely working.”

I blushed, as I tried to hide my face with the mug by taking another long sip, but Rick grabbed the coffee out of my hands and set it on the table so he could guide me onto his lap. I gasped a little when I felt his hard cock underneath me, the only layer separating us was his pants.

“Fuck,” I muttered trying not to moan, “what are you, a teenage boy, how are you hard already?”

He chuckled as he went in for a kiss. I pulled back and laughed as I asked incredulously, “Are you still drunk?”

He whispered, “Always,” before shutting me up again with another kiss. This time taking a hold of my hair and reaching a hand up my dress to grab hold of my ass so I couldn’t keep pulling away. He started to grind on my pussy and I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

I reached one hand around his head to pull a little bit at the hair on the nape of his neck, while my other hand gripped onto his lab coat. He groaned and I let my tongue slide into his mouth to taste the vodka I had just smelled on his lips.

He pulled away from me for a moment, his hands dropping to his belt when we heard the garage door open again.

This time when I looked up I saw a teenage boy staring at me with wide eyes. I jumped off of Rick carefully, trying not to let anything flash out as I tried to compose myself.

Rick groaned as he slightly turned to face the kid.

“Morty you little cock block, when I told you I was busy I fucking meant it,”

The kid, Morty, wouldn’t stop staring at me though, and to say that it was making me a little embarrassed was an understatement.

“R-rick is that a (Y/N)?” Morty stuttered switching his attention to Rick for a second before once again looking back at me.

Before I could even try to make sense of anything I asked, “How do you know my name?”

Rick turned back to me, his face paled and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“You-your name is (Y/N)?” he sputtered suddenly taking a long look at my face.

I looked away, the eye contact and complete change of mood in the room was making me feel very insecure.

“Uh yeah my name is (Y/N), why, what’s wrong?” I questioned.

“Holy shit,” Rick muttered to himself his head falling into his hands, “Morty I need you to give me a minute.”

“B-b-but Rick!” Morty argued, but Rick turned to him yelling back.

“Give me a minute you little shit!”

Morty stood still for a moment, giving me another once over, before slowly going back inside.

“Rick,” I called out trying to gain his attention again, “what’s wrong, I’m so confused.”

He looked up at me for minute before finally replying with a simple, “It’s nothing sweetheart, here how about I take you home.”

I decided not to push it even though I had a million questions and followed him into his car that I now noticed looked like a flying saucer (which also gave me a million more questions). The ride to my crappy motel room was quiet and as soon as I was alone again it almost seemed so surreal like I had imagined the whole the thing.

That was until I finally checked my phone finding a text from none other than my ex-boyfriend.

_(Y/N) who the hell was that guy that answered your phone last night. Call me we need to talk._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter is basically all smut and this is the first time I've ever wrote smut. You have been warned... Apologies in advance.

It’d been three days since I left Seattle, two days since I last saw Rick, and one day since I moved from my original motel. I’d been lucky and found an Air BnB that was available and cheap in the area so I booked it for a month. I figured that a month should be enough time to get myself back on my feet and able to find a new job since I had been in-between work.

I looked down at my phone as another message came in from Connor begging for me to call him again. I sighed and debated ignoring this message like the countless others that he’d been sending me.

I decided that I would give him a call while I got some fresh air and walked around the neighborhood that was now my temporary home. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pressed the call button after I walked out the front door.

He picked up immediately his voice laced with panic, “(Y/N) are you okay? Why haven’t you been answering me? I was worried something happened to you.”

What was I expecting?

I sighed, “Connor we broke up. I needed some space. I-I still need some space, don’t you get that? We were together for two years, you were my love and my life and now you’re not. I have to figure out what I want to do now.”

I heard him scoff over the phone, “Was your love? You’re over me already, wow that’s nice to know.”

I bit my lip and tried to focus on looking at the houses I was passing to distract myself from how angry he was making me at the moment.

“You broke up with me,” I shot back, “you’re not allowed to be upset.”

He gave an exasperated laugh over the phone.

“Wow you don’t even deny it, no wonder you left without saying a word, did you ever care about me at all is that why you were hanging out with another guy right after we broke up. Who is he by the way? Did you sleep with him? (Y/N). (Y/N)!”

I had stopped listening the moment I started walking past an open garage and caught a glimpse of blue hair in-between pieces of metal and wire. As if he had sensed that I was there he looked up and immediately met my eyes.

“(Y/N)?” he asked standing up and making his was out of the garage.

“H-hey Rick,” I stuttered back, the memories of what had happened here a couple days ago immediately came flooding back.

“Who the hell is Rick (Y/N)?”

Hearing Connor’s voice immediately brought me back to reality and along with it my anger.

“Listen Connor I need my space so I can move on. I’ll talk to you when I can.” I sighed as hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

“Ex-boyfriend?” Rick asked raising an eyebrow as he looked me up and down.

I gave a half assed laugh, “Hah what gave it away?”

“You look like you have a stick up your ass, and not in the fun way,” he smirked as he saw me get flustered.

Deciding to quickly change the subject before I could retort he asked, “Do you want a drink?”

He walked back into the garage and pulled out a beer from his mini fridge he kept hidden in the cabinet of his desk.

“Rick it’s only eleven o’clock in the morning. Also, the last time I had alcohol that you had given me, I got black out drunk and I don’t know about you, but I rather remember the time that I spend with you.” I explained, not realizing what I had just let slip.

Rick stopped in his tracks before asking, “You blacked out when you were with me?”

I sighed sitting on the edge of his desk, “Yeah. I didn’t say anything cause I was embarrassed and well yeah.” I explained lamely.

He handed me the beer even though I had just declined, which I decided might actually be a good thing to take if we were going to have this conversation right now.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked after taking a swig from the flask.

“I uh, I remember everything up that happened in the bar, and I remember saying I would go somewhere with you, but that’s it.” I answered truthfully.

“So you don’t remember fucking me?” he concurred nonchalantly.

“I-I don’t,” I stammered, “I just figured with how I woke up that we must have ya know.”

“Had sex.” He deadpanned. 

I nodded looking up at him to gauge what he was thinking.

“Do you regret it?” he asked taking a step closer to me so that we were only a foot apart.

I thought about his question for a moment before answering, “I regret not remembering it.”

My heart was pounding for so many reasons. The main being that I felt guilty for having sex with someone the day that my boyfriend broke up with me, that I wanted it to happen again, and that I had totally just put myself out there.

I didn’t have too much time to think before Rick was on top of me with his mouth on mine.

“Rick,” I breathed out as I tried to pull away, “the garage is still open what if someone interrupts us again like last time I-”

“Baby no one’s home right now and no one will be home for a while,” he whispered as he nibbled at my ear.

I whined he started lightly biting down my neck.

“Now why don’t you be a good girl and get on your knees so I can show you what you missed.”

I felt my nipples get hard and my panties get wet as I dropped down to my knees like he asked. Rick undid his belt and pulled his dick out of his pants. His cock hard and red.

I grabbed his shaft with one hand while my other played with the hair by his navel and on his thighs. I looked up into his eyes before licking the veiny underbelly of his cock. I took my time as I played with him in my hand, getting his shaft nice and wet before I started sucking lightly on his tip.

“Fuck (Y/N) you tease, c’mon baby girl you’re killing me here.” He whined.

I looked back up at him to let him know I got the memo before I quickly took all of him in my mouth without warning.

“Holy fuck” he swore and I hummed in satisfaction at the reaction as I continued to take him in my mouth over and over again.

I moved one of my hands to grab his balls, before he suddenly came down my throat without warning. I easily swallowed his cum as he pulled me up to give me a deep kiss.

“Did you come that fast last time too?” I teased him.

He gave me a playful glare before hitting a button to close the garage.

“I’ll show you coming fast.” He muttered before lifting me up on his desk and laying me out. Before I could even figure out what was going on my shoes off and my pants and my panties were being stripped.

“R-rick” I whined, the cool air in the garage making feel how sensitive I already was.

“You’re an impatient little girl aren’t you,” he chided before putting his mouth on my pussy as he immediately started eating me out.

“F-fuck Rick yes just like that,” I moaned.

I felt his tongue dive into my pussy before coming up and circling my clit. My sensitivity was making me squirm so Rick held my hip down with one of his hands while the other started fingering me.

I moaned as he slowly stretched my insides.

“Fuck you’re so tight (Y/N),” he commented before going back to licking my clit.

The pace of his fingers increased, as well as his tongue. My thighs started to shake and I felt the white-hot feeling building in my lower stomach before I shouted, “Fuck I’m coming!”

Rick kept up the pace till he felt my pussy convulse and tighten around his fingers that he kept inside me. I whimpered as he lazily kept licking at my sensitive clit without any signs of stopping.

“R-Rick,” I said as I continued to whimper, “c-come here, let me kiss you.” I demanded, wanting to thank him in some way.

He finally stopped as I perched myself up on my elbows, he leaned down to me in between my legs to give me a give a long deep kiss.

I could feel his cock getting hard against me again when a phone started ringing. Rick groaned and pulled the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID for a moment before standing back up again.

“This better be reeeaaall fucking serious Jerry that you thought it was important enough to interrupt me.” Rick hissed into the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick had just finished hanging up the phone by the time I got my pants back on.

“Sooo raincheck?” I asked innocently, as I tried to pick up anything that we pushed off the desk only moments ago, “Unless that was all that I missed?”

He seemed kind of surprised at my words for a moment before his face went back to a neutral expression.

“Of course sweetheart, I’m gonna fill you up reeeaal good next time, that’s a promise,” he smirked with absolutely no shame as he came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I felt his hard on pushing up against my ass as I felt my face get flush.

“Jesus Rick, I swear you’re the horniest man I’ve ever met,” I muttered feeling myself starting to get breathless again.

I pulled myself out of his grasp so that I could turn around and face him.

“Anyways that call sounded important, I’m guessing you’re busy now, I can head out now,” I said grabbing my phone getting ready to walk back to my Air BnB.

“W-wait,” Rick insisted, “You can come with me, I just gotta go pick up my grandkids from school no biggie, just a quick trip there and back.”

I took a second to think about it. Honestly, spending time with Rick had made me the happiest I’d been in a long time, and I didn’t have anything better to do, but meeting his grandkids? I didn’t know what kind of relationship we had going on. Hell, I mean I barely knew the man, and I mean meeting part of his family seemed like a big thing, right? It clicked that I hadn’t thought about the fact that there was more to Rick than a cocky exterior and well, a cock. A wave of guilt ran through me that I was just using him to get over Connor, but I remembered that he’d said at the bar that he’d been dumped too? Oh shit, was it his wife that dumped him? Was he married?

Rick could apparently see the mini crisis I had been having in the span of a few seconds and tried to calm me nonchalantly.

“Listen it’s not a big deal and I’ll take you out to lunch after, besides you met one of the little shits already.” Rick assured, pulling a flask out of his jacket and taking a sip.

My brain immediately went back to the kid that had walked in on us a couple days prior.

“Fuck Rick that was your grandson?” I anxiously huffed.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, besides Morty’s seen much worse trust me.” Rick shrugged it off grabbing his keys off the table, “Are you coming or what?”

I frowned, not I didn’t know if I was supposed to take that in a sexual way or not. Did Rick fuck around with a lot of chicks? Did that bother me? I decided to follow him over to the car I had woken up in half naked a couple days ago. Might as well rip the band aid off now if I was going to be hanging around Rick for a while.

“Where’d you get this car from anyways, I’ve never seen anything like this before?” I asked getting into the passenger seat, putting on my seat belt.

“Pff I didn’t get it from anywhere, I made it from shit in this garage. Besides it’s not just a car it’s a spaceship.” Rick explained like it was nothing as he started up the vehicle and pulled it out of the driveway.

I chuckled lightly not knowing whether he was joking or not.

“Seriously?” I asked incredulously with a light smile on my face. Completely not ready for Rick’s straight-faced answer of a simple “uh yeah duh doy”.

Rick didn’t seem like the type to lie so I sat there wide eyed really taking in my environment.

"You should take me up to the stars,” I replied just as nonchalantly matching his tone as I looked out the window not really knowing what else to say just trying to take all this information in.

Rick seemed to take that as a challenge as he mused, “Maybe I will,” with a small smile.

“So, Mr. Starman how far have you gotten from Earth then?” I wondered aloud.

He chuckled, “There’s no way for me to explain that in a way that you could fully comprehend, but to put it simply I’ve been to other galaxy’s and other dimensions before.”

“Try me,” I challenged, “My ex-boyfriend is a hired-on researcher of quantum mechanics at our old college, I’m not a genius, but I followed his stuff pretty well.”

Rick cocked an eyebrow at my statement.

“Not just a pretty face then?” Rick quipped turning into the parking lot of the school. 

“I feel like there’s more to both of us than meets the eye,” I explained truthfully, as I saw Rick’s grandson Morty and who I assumed was his granddaughter walking up to the car.

Rick didn’t say anything else as he parked the car and got out to let the kids in. The girl got in first giving me a weird side eye while Morty gave a little awkward wave.

“Uh Grandpa Rick who is this?” the girl asked texting nonstop while still glancing up at me every other second.

“Uh hi my name’s (Y/N).” I said turning around awkwardly to the back to give a small wave.

Morty was still giving me a polite smile. He seemed like a good kid. 

“Hey Morty, nice to see you again.” I said before turning back around.

“Uh-uh h-hey (Y/N).” Morty stuttered back.

“What you know her?” Summer exclaimed as Rick got back into the car.

“Yeah she’s Ri-” he began explaining before Rick cut him off.

“She’s my friend Summer now both of you shut up, you’ve been in here for two seconds and you’re already pissing me off.” Rick grumbled, starting the car again. 

“Someone sure moved on from Unity quickly,” Summer muttered into her phone from the back seat.

“S-summer shut up!” Morty yelled at his sister.

I saw Rick’s hands clench on the steering wheel before he grabbed his flask out of his lab coat and took a long swig. Holy shit was this going to be a long car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I will be able to start posting regularly soon! Thank you so much for your support so far.

I messed around on my phone to try and distract myself from the tension that filled the car. I stared mindlessly scrolling through Instagram until my finger froze on a picture that Connor had just posted. Rick made a tight turn into the drive way and stopped the car abruptly.

“Okay time to get the fuck out,” he muttered, quickly glancing over at me.

“Oh my god did that guy seriously quote better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all while posing like a douche? Wow totally lame." Summer laughed peaking over your shoulder.

I sighed as I exited out of the app while I made my way out of the car, “Yeah that would be my ex-boyfriend, emphasis on the ex.”

Summer jumped out of the car behind me, “Yeah well he’s definitely not over you, and IS trying to get your attention if he’s posting stupid shit like that.”

I huffed to myself as I tried to push the idea out of my head.

“Don’t listen to her,” Rick muttered coming up behind me lazily throwing an arm around me as we watched the kids go inside, “Summer doesn’t know shit about men.”

I scoffed, “Even if what she said was true it’s not like I’d go crawling back to him.”

Rick gave a quite hum of approval and asked, “You still down for that lunch date? I need a goddamn drink.”

I turned to him and quirked my brow, “Date?” I questioned with a slight smile.

Rick pushed me off him and walked back around to the driver’s side of the car.

“You know what I meant,” he scolded, “now you better get that tight ass inside or I’m leaving without you.”

I quickly jumped into the car with him and like that we were off. I tried to keep myself from being annoying and squealing from excitement, but I couldn’t help it. I had always loved planes and flying and now here I was, in whatever the fuck you would call this vehicle,” actually flying as if it were nothing.

“Holy shit!” I gasped more or less to myself, “Rick this is amazing!” I gasped turning to him, placing a hand on his arm as I tried to control my excitement.

“We haven’t even made it out of the troposphere sweetheart save your excitement,” he chuckled. 

“But it’s just you’re flying, you made this from shit in your garage, it’s just that’s amazing, you’re amazing,” I babbled, not being able to control my word vomit.

“Are you trying to turn me on by figuratively jacking off my ego?” he asked me as he looked over.

I froze as I realized the shit I had just said without zero hesitation. Before I could even say anything, he replied for me.

“Cause it’s definitely working.”

And with that Rick hit a button and quickly pulled me into a kiss. When I pulled back to chastise him for not paying attention to flying I gasped as I saw nothing but stars surrounding me.


End file.
